Mazes
Mazes & Mutants '("Labyrinthe & Mutanten") ist die 41. Episode der 2012 Animationsserie und die 15. Episode der zweiten Staffel. Handlung Eines Abends spielen die Turtles ein Fantasy-Rollenspiel namens ''Mazes & Mutants, welches sie unlängst gefunden haben, mit absteigenden Stufen der persönlichen Begeisterung: Michelangelo fröhlich-enthusiastisch, Raphael zu Tode gelangweilt. In dieser fröhlichen Runde bemerkt jedoch nur Splinter (der sich nicht am Spiel beteiligt), dass irgendetwas irgendwie nicht in Ordnung ist. Und tatsächlich werden die Turtles von einem seltsamen Wesen durch eine Art Kristallkugel und mit einem unheilvollen Zufriedenheit beobachtet... Die Begeisterung der Turtles geht zu 75% mit ihnen soweit durch, dass sie beschließen, den Rest des von ihnen angefangenen M&M-Abenteuers in LARP-Manier zuende zu führen. So basteln sie sich Kostüme zusammen und ziehen als ihre RPG-Charaktere - "Leo der Ritter", "Donnie der Zauberer", "Mikey der elbische Dieb" und "Raph der Zwergenbarbar" - in die Kanalisation, wo Leonardo bereits einige Spielstationen mit Rätseln und Kampfsimulationen vorbereitet hat. Die erste Station wird zwar erfolgreich beendet, doch das Rätsel, was sie in der verwendeten Puppe finden, ist nicht jenes, welches Leonardo für das Spiel vorbereitet hat. Dann plötzlich werden die Turtles von Nebel eingehüllt, und als dieser verschwindet, finden sich die Vier unvermutet in einem wirklichen Dungeon wieder. Schnell merken die Turtles, dass aus dem Spiel bitterer Ernst geworden ist, als Michelangelo versehentlich eine Reihe von tödlichen Fallen auslöst, denen sie nur mit knapper Mühe entgehen können. Dann stellt sich ihnen ihr ungebetener "Gastgeber" vor: Ein humanoider, in einem altertümlich anmutenden Akzent und Rätseln sprechender Spatz namens Sir Malachi. Dieser stellt ihnen drei Aufgaben, um die gefangene Prinzessin - niemand anderes als April - zu befreien, bevor der Drache sie verschlingen kann und die Turtles dann für alle Zeit in Malachis Labyrinth festsitzen! Bevor Malachi verschwindet, als Raphael ihn anzugreifen versucht, hetzt er ihnen noch eine Meute wilder Affengoblins auf sie, die eine seltsame Ähnlichkeit mit Dr. Rockwell haben. Die Turtles können sie zwar schlagen, doch daraufhin lösen sich diese Affengoblins von einem Augenblick zum anderen in Nebel auf. Mit keiner anderen Wahl, als auf Sir Malachis Herausforderung einzugehen, in Sicht, begeben sich die Turtles tiefer in das Verlies hinein. Bald zeigt sich ihnen eine Vision von Malachi, der verkündet, dass sie die erste Aufgabe gelöst haben und ihnen als Teil der zweiten Herausforderung ein Rätsel stellt. Als Raphael seiner Skepsis und Wut über diese Vorgänge, in denen sie mitspielen müssen, heftig Luft macht, verpasst Malachi ihm einen Truthahnkopf, bevor er ihnen die dritte Herausforderung entgegenschickt - in Form eines neuen Rätsels und einer auf sie zurollenden Flammenkugel! Die Turtles können diesem Hindernis nur knapp entkommen, und bald darauf findet Michelangelo durch Zufall eine Geheimtür, welche sie in eine mit Gold überfüllte Kammer führt, wo April in einer Kristallsphäre festsitzt. Doch dieser Hort wird von einem feuerspeienden Drachen (mit einer gewissen Ähnlichkeit mit Leatherhead) bewacht. Da ihre Waffen eigentlich nur improvisierte Spielzeuge sind, scheinen die Turtles zuerst keine Chance gegen ihren schuppigen Gegner zu haben, bis Leonardo plötzlich die Idee kommt, seine Vorstellungskraft ins Spiel zu bringen. Mit diesem Einfall besiegt er den Drachen, doch dann stellt sich die gefangene April als nichts weiter als eine Illusion heraus. Gleich darauf zeigt sich der restlos begeisterte Malachi, der den Turtles verkündet, sie für immer und ewig durch ein weiteres solches Abenteuer nach dem anderen zu jagen. Die Turtles protestieren gegen diese Absicht und gehen auf Malachi los, doch dieser begegnet ihnen mit einer Reihe von Zaubereffekten, die ihnen das Vorwärtskommen schwer machen. Doch dann enthüllt Leonardo das Geheimnis dieser ganzen Geschichte, die er schon längst durchschaut hat: Das Verlies und all die Monster sind nichts weiter als Illusionen, welche Malachi ihnen in ihre Gedanken projiziert. So konzentrieren sich die Turtles auf seine Anweisungen darauf, dass all dies hier nicht wirklich ist; Malachis Einfluss wird damit gebrochen, und zusammen mit ihrem Bedränger finden sie sich in dem Kanaltunnel wieder, in dem die Sache angefangen hat. Geschlagen gibt Malachi ihnen seine wahre Identität preis: Martin Milton, begeisterter Mazes & Mutants-Spieler, der mutiert wurde, als er auf seinem Dach die Vögel fütterte und er dabei von einem Kanister voller Kraang-Mutagen überschüttet wurde. Als Einsiedler in der Kanalisation waren ihm eines Tages die Turtles über den Weg gelaufen, und in seiner Freude, endlich gleichgesinnte Spielgefährten gefunden zu haben, verwickelte Malachi sie in diese illusionäre Welt. Die Turtles entlassen Malachi als Freund, jedoch erst nachdem sie ihn das Versprechen abgerungen haben, nie wieder jemanden zu so einem Live Action-Rollenspiel zu zwingen. So trennen sich Malachi und die Turtles im gegenseitigen guten Einvernehmen (auch wenn Malachi ein letztes Mal vesucht, seine Kräfte bei ihnen wirken zu lassen), und fürs Erste des weiteren Rollenspielens müde ziehen sich die Turtles wieder in ihr Zuhause zurück. Zitate * '''Splinter: Was ist denn all das da? * Leonardo: Das heißt "Mazes & Mutants". Wir haben es ganz oben auf dem Müll gefunden. * Splinter: Ein Spiel? Müsst ihr denn kein Mutagen suchen? * Donatello: Aber Sensei, wir haben gerade die Kraang und Shredders Streitkräfte besiegt. Wir könnten wirklich wenigstens einen Tag zum Entspannen gebrauchen. * Splinter: [seufzt] Ich verstehe nicht, wieso ihr ein Fantasy-Spiel spielt, wenn euer Leben bereits schon so fantastisch ist. * [Die Turtles schauen sich Super Robo Mecha Force Five an und wundern sich über ein unlogisches Detail] * Raphael: Wo hat Dash denn die Bazooka her? * Donatello: Ich hab ein paar Theorien ... und keine davon ist besonders angenehm. * Donatello: [vorlesend] "Bald findet ihr euch im Nebel schwinden. Löst das Rätsel, um aus dem Labyrinth zu finden." * Donatello: Leo, ich weiß die ganze harte Arbeit, die du da reingesteckt hast, zu schätzen, Bro, das tu ich in der Tat! Die Handarbeit ist eine wahre Schönheit. Sie ist lobenswert. - Aber, ähm... WAS GEHT HIER EIGENTLICH VOR??? * Leonardo: Ich habe keine Ahnung! Sind wir wirklich im Mittelalter gestrandet? * Michelangelo: Jungs! Ich will nicht in den 1980igern festsitzen! * Sir Malachi: [mit altenglischen Akzent] Ihr habet die Fragen, ich bin im Besitze der Antworten! * Michelangelo: Was hat er gesagt?! Ich spreche kein Spanisch, Kumpel. Trivia * Diese Episode zitiert einige berühmte Medien aus dem Bereich Fantasy: ** Der Titel dieser Episode ist eine Anspielung auf das Fantasy-Rollenspiel Dungeons & Dragons und den Film Mazes and Monsters, welcher das Rollenspiel als Plotelement verwendet. ** Als er den Turtles ihre erste Aufgabe stellt, schwenkt SirMalachi seine Kristallkugel in der Hand. Dies ist eine Hommage an den Fantasyfilm ''Die Reise ins Labyrinth ''und die darin gezeigte, versteckte Arbeit des Jongleurs Michael Moschen, der die Geschicklichkeit von David Bowies Charakter Jared im Gebrauch seiner Kristallkugeln simuliert. ** Die Art und Weise, wie Michelangelo seinen "+1 Ring of Awesomeness" schätzt, ist ein Verweis auf Gollum und seine Besessenheit mit dem Einen Ring in Der Herr der Ringe. ** Donatellos Schlusswort an Malachi - "You shall not pass!" ("Du kommst nicht vorbei!") - ist ein berühmtes Zitat vom Zauberer Gandalf, ebenfalls aus Der Herr der Ringe. ** Dass die Turtles in einer Kammer voller Gold gegen einen Drachen kämpfen, erinnert an die Schlussszene der Herr der Ringe-Verfilmung Der Hobbit: Smaugs Einöde. * Ein weiterer Plot mit Fantasy-Hintergrund findet sich in der Folge "SuperQuest" der 2003 Zeichentrickserie. * Speziell für diese Episode produzierte Playmates 2014 ein Actionfiguren-Quartett, welches die Turtles in ihren hier gezeigten Rollenspielinkarnationen darstellt. * Sir Malachis Abschiedsgruß "Lebt lange und LARPt" ("Live Long and LARP") ist eine Anspielung auf den berühmten vulkanischen Gruß "Lebe lange und in Frieden" ("Live Long and Prosper") aus der Star Trek-Franchise. Charaktere Quellen *http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/Mazes_%26_Mutants Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:2. Staffel